


Moving Houses

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Its moving day for the Pendragon siblings.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>186 Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Houses

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Moving Houses  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Uther, George  
**Summary:** Its moving day for the Pendragon siblings.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 1087  
**Prompt:** 186 Domestic  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #17

**Moving Houses**

Uther got out of the car and stared at the lorry parked in front of the house. Two of the footmen were loading it with luggage and boxes. 

“What is all this?” Uther yelled as he walked closer.

The older footman turned and bowed his head. “Lord Arthur is moving out, Your Grace. We are loading his things so they can be taken to his new residence.”

Uther looked in the back of the lorry. “Those aren't just his things. Those cases have my daughter’s initials.”

“He instructed us to put them on the lorry as well.”

“Where is my son?” Uther was angry and it showed. When the footman hesitated in his answer Uther grabbed him by the collar. “George, where the bloody hell is my son?”

“He's in the library with the Lady Morgana.” George finally choked out

Uther let go and George stumbled and fell to his knees. Uther ignored him as he stormed into the house. He rounded the corner to the library and walked in yelling. “Arthur!”

Arthur put down his tea and stood up. “Yes Father.”

Uther looked at the butler. “Leave us.”

The man scurried away quickly. He didn't want to witness the wrath of the Duke.

“What do you think you're doing? And why is that whore in my home?” Uther pointed at Morgana.

“Father, have some respect. She's your daughter.” Arthur moved between Uther and Morgana. “I'm moving out. I should have done it before now.”

“You can't leave. I forbid it.” Uther folded his arms across his chest and gave Arthur his most imperious look.

“I'm of age. I can leave if I so choose. You can't stop me.” Arthur stood his ground.

“I can freeze your accounts. You leave this house and you leave without a pence to your name.” Uther thought his threat was enough to keep Arthur there.

“Go ahead. I have moved all my assets out of the accounts you have control over.” Arthur shrugged defiantly. “ In total, you would be freezing less than fifty pounds of my money.”

Uther's face got even redder with that. “Why is she here?”

“I came to get my things. I'm not staying.” Morgana set her cup on the low table. “You're going to be all alone in this huge house because you're a fool.”

“I should have beaten the insolence out of you years ago.” Uther took a step towards Morgana. 

Arthur blocked his way. “You will not touch my sister. We are leaving now. Do not have us followed or contact us.”

“Who do you think you are telling me how to behave?” Uther glared at Arthur.

“I'm a son that has had enough of his father’s bulling.” Arthur stepped back and held out his hand to Morgana. “Time to go, Morgana.”

Morgana stood up and took Arthur’s hand. She leaned on him as they walked past Uther.

“You both will regret this.” Uther growled as they past.

Once outside by the lorry, Morgana looked up at Arthur. “Maybe coming along wasn't a good idea.”

“You had to come. I wasn't going to pack your things and the maids wouldn't disobey Father.” Arthur helped her into the passenger seat then turned to speak to George. “Is everything on board?”

“Yes My Lord. I fear he'll sack me now.” George rubbed his neck. “You wouldn't happen to need a footman or a valet where you're going?”

“Sorry George. Just stay away from him until he calms down.” Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “Besides he can't sack you. Your mum is the cook and I don't think he wants to be poisoned.”

“Yes My Lord.” George grinned. He held out the keys to the lorry. “Safe travels to your new home.”

Arthur took the keys. “Thanks for everything, George.”

Arthur went around and got behind the wheel. “Ready Morgana?”

“More than you know.” Morgana put her hand on his arm. “Thank you, Arthur, for standing up for me today. I won't forget it.”

“I'm your brother. It’s my duty to protect you.” Arthur shook his head and started the engine. “There's no need to thank me. I just wish I had been here when he put you out. You would never have had to go to Cornwall. I would have put you up somewhere close.”

“That's in the past. We have to look forward to a very crowded house full of people who care about us.” Morgana smiled.

“Yes we do.” Arthur grinned and started down the driveway.

They drove off putting the estate and Uther behind them.

At the Leodegrance house, Gwen and Elyan were at a stalemate as to who should take Tom’s room.

“You should take it. You and Adara are getting married.”

“You're the eldest. It should be yours.” Elyan folded his arms in front of him trying to close the subject.

Merlin eyed them both. “Why don't you flip a coin or draw lots?”

“Adara and I are already settled. You and Arthur are not.” Elyan pointed at her.

Gwen sighed. “Fine. We’ll take Dad’s room.”

Arthur and Morgana came in. “What is this about us taking your father’s room?”

“It’s the largest bedroom in the house. I thought it should go to Elyan and Adara because they're getting married. He thinks we should take it.” Gwen pointed at Elyan.

“Whatever you decide, Guinevere, is fine with me. We need to unload so I can't take the lorry back to the rental place.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “Merlin?”

“I need to get Morgana into bed first.” Merlin put his arm around Morgana’s waist to steady her.

Arthur and Elyan couldn't hide their snickers. Gwen and Morgana glared at them both.

“She's in the room next to mine with the roses on the wallpaper.” Gwen slapped Elyan on the arm to make him stop laughing.

“Come Love, you need to lie down.” Merlin guided Morgana upstairs.

“I'll start unloading.” Arthur followed Merlin and Morgana out of the room.

“Elyan, why don't you want Dad’s room? The truth please.” Gwen knew there was more to it than he was saying.

“Every time I go in there, I see him lying on the floor so still and pale. Elyan bit his lip to banish the memory. “I'm not like you Gwen. You see things like that every day. I don't. Just take the room. Adara and I are comfortable where we are truly we are.”

Gwen put her arms around her brother and hugged him. “I miss him too. I miss them both.”


End file.
